


Stay With Me

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Dysfunctional Baratheons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Littlefinger apparently controls the paparazzi, Loras is loud, M/M, Melisandre and Thoros are pyromaniac half-siblings, Staying over, The Tyrell family is very large
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Loras or Renly had to stay at the other's house.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**_i. Fight_ **

Renly walked into his brother’s office, trepidation plaguing his every footfall. He had received a phone call about half an hour earlier telling him that his brother wanted to meet with him, and it had been obvious then that his brother was both furious and drunk. 

He stepped into the office. “What the fuck is this, Renly?!” 

Renly blinked and examined the paper that was being thrust in his face. _Shit_ was all Renly was able to think. The picture of him in the paper stared at him, and Renly could only glare back at it. The headline above it and the article were much more incriminating than the photo. Renly looked at the paper. “A newspaper.” He smiled. 

“Don’t give me that cheek,” Robert threatened. “Or I might hit you.”

“Like that hasn’t happened before,” Renly muttered. “I think that’s a picture of my boyfriend and I having a moment.”

Robert growled, and Renly barely managed to step back.

“See,” Renly pointed out, “this is why your public ratings are going down. You attack the second something doesn’t go your way.” Renly dodged a couple more blows before one finally landed. He staggered back, a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t you start with your fucking sanctimonious shit!” Robert screamed.

Renly looked at him. “Give me a place as one of your advisors and I’ll reconsider pressing the charges.” Renly paused and sighed. “But one thing -- I think it would be fairly satisfying to punch you. My boyfriend says it usually is when someone’s antagonizing you.” Taking another breath, Renly did punch Robert. It was as satisfying as Loras had indicated it would be.

Renly stormed out of Robert’s office and cursed beneath his breath. When he’d left the building, he pulled out his mobile and called Loras. “Hey, Loras.”

“You sound a bit like shit,” his boyfriend of about two years informed him.

Renly snorted. “Thanks. Look, can I stay over for the next few days?”

“Of course,” Loras whispered, clearly feeling sorry for Renly.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Renly arrived a few hours later with nothing but the clothes on his back. Loras gave him a look. “Ren, you’re not alright.”

Renly shook his head. “I’m fine. Just got in another fight with Robert over being gay and politics.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you were fine with it. Look, I’m not Mr. Emotional-Ooey-Gooey-Save-You-From-Angst or anyshit like that, but you need to talk,” Loras informed him.

Renly sighed and pulled Loras into a kiss. “Gods, you don’t know how much I love you. Can we just watch a movie or something? I don’t want to talk right now.

Loras nodded. “Alright.”

**_ii. Too many relatives_ **

If there were one thing the Tyrell family it had, it was cousins. Cousins, aunts, uncles, people that no one had ever seen before because they had one relative in common a couple hundred years back, etc. And all of said relatives required rooms, and even mansions like Highgarden had limits on how many people they could house. 

And apparently, Loras was just one too many. Or more accurately, Loras had too much of a temper to be trusted around so many people. So, his parents were making him find somewhere else to stay. Renly was coming over that afternoon for whatever excuse they had come up with that time (since there were only so many they could manage anyway).

“Loras!” Renly greeted, running over to his boyfriend. He looked like he was going to snog him for a moment but then realized that anyone could see and didn’t. Loras knew it was a bad idea but was disappointed anyway. 

“Hi!” Loras said. “Come inside already. You walk too slowly.” He practically dragged Renly into Highgarden.

Mace and Alerie greeted Renly warmly. Margaery, who had three younger girls -- cousins -- in tow, smirked as she greeted Renly. “So, Renly,” she began after the obligatory hello, “Loras will need to stay with you for the next few weeks until after the third Queen’s Day.” Queen’s Days were holidays the Reach celebrated for the first Margaery Tyrell’s three marriages to Iron Throne claimants. 

Loras, who’d been given a water, proceeded to choke on the water in said water bottle. Renly, however, kept a relatively neutral facial expression. “Good thing he asked permission first, but yes, he can stay.”

Loras was trying not to be bright red and failing, but he knew staying at Renly’s would be very, very enjoyable.

**_iii. Paparazzi_ **

“Help,” was the first word Renly said upon calling Loras. Renly could practically hear how worried Loras was about him. 

“What’s wrong?” Loras asked.

Renly grimaced. “The damned paparazzi. I’m locked in my apartment and they’re in the hallway probably listening to me speaking right now.”

“What did you do?” Loras asked through intense laughter. 

Renly glared at his phone’s charger in lieu of glaring at Loras himself. “I did nothing. Littlefinger, being the horrible person that he is, sicced them all on me for gods-only-know what reason. I mean, I love cameras and all that, but this is just an invasion of my privacy!”

Loras continued laughing, and Renly continued glaring.

“You tried climbing out of the window?” 

Renly walked over to the window. “I fucking love you.”

Renly quietly opened the window and double-checked that the paparazzi wasn’t lying in wait out there. They weren’t. Renly didn’t know if he had been more relieved in his life. It was only a moment after Renly was hanging off the windowsill ready to begin climbing out that Loras said, “Wait, you aren’t actually trying that, are you?”

Renly stifled a cough. “Of course I’m not. Got to go.”

Renly hung up just as Loras exclaimed, “Renly!” 

Renly climbed down the front of the building (since it had enough foot- and hand-holds, being as old as it was) and into the street below before sneaking to his car and driving away. When he arrived at Loras’s flat, the greeting he received was, “Really, Renly?”

Renly had just pulled Loras into a heated kiss. 

**_iv. Fire_ **

Loras was staring at his kitchen in something between shock, horror, and irritation. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

His neighbors, the half-siblings, Melisandre and Thoros Redd, had always been sort-of pyromaniacs, but this, Loras reckoned, was borderline excessive. They’d apparently set a fire in the room closest to Loras’s flat, and the fire had consumed about half the wall of his kitchen and a few of his cabinets.

Loras was still staring at the damage when Renly burst into his flat. “Thank the Seven! You’re safe!” His boyfriend gathered him into a kiss, and it was a couple moments later that Loras noticed that Renly’s cheeks were wet.

“You were worried?” Loras teased.

Renly blushed and wiped the tears from his face before indignantly sputtering, “Yes! I heard there was a fire and you didn’t call me to tell me you were okay!” 

Loras looked down at his feet. “Sorry.” He gestured to the wall. “This is going to take almost a month to fix, apparently, since the damage to the other flat is pretty substantial.”

Renly nodded. “And your neighbors are getting kicked out, I’m presuming. If they’re not, I as a good boyfriend can’t let you continue to live here.”

Loras laughed. “Yeah, they’re getting kicked out. Apparently my landlord’s going to thicken all the walls to try to fix this.”

“Stay with me while it’s all getting fixed?”

Loras rolled his eyes. “What did you think was going to happen?”

**_v. Too Loud_ **

There was a knock on Renly’s door. Renly groaned and opened it. He didn’t exactly want visitors right now -- Loras was supposed to be coming over in less than an hour, after all. So it was with complete reluctance that Renly opened the door and permitted his landlord to enter. 

Maester Cressen gave Renly a smile. “So, Renly, there’s no easy way to tell you this.” He sighed and paused.

Renly furrowed his brow. “Tell me what?”

“I have received numerous complaints since you’ve moved in regarding . . .” Maester Cressen trailed off, apparently struggling to find the correct word. Renly tried to glare impatiently. “Regarding how loud your boyfriend is.”

Renly blushed furiously and wished he could disappear into the floor. “So you’re asking that we’re quiet tonight?”

Maester Cressen shook his head. “I’m asking that you move out.”

Renly could only gape.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Renly met Loras outside that night. He had sort of been really nervous about this upcoming conversation and had been antsy as a result. “Can you help me pack?”

“Pack?” Loras asked, cocking his head to the side.

Renly nodded. “Maester Cressen’s kicking me out, and it’s entirely your fault.” 

“How the hell is your getting kicked out _my_ fault?” Loras demanded, scowling at Renly.

Renly shrugged. “Apparently, you’re too loud.”

“So isn’t that your fault then,” Loras smirked and nipped Renly’s earlobe.

Renly shrugged again. “Maybe, but just help me pack already, won’t you?”

“Fine,” Loras agreed. Packing took until nearly midnight, and it was only after they’d packed up all of Renly’s things (fortunately, the furniture had come with the flat so that hadn’t been necessary to pack) that they’d realized that Renly had no storage unit to put it in, so they’d had to cram it all into Loras’s foyer. 

“Loras,” Renly eventually managed. They were still sitting in the foyer, staring at all of Renly’s belongings. “Do you think that maybe we should move in together?”

“Renly,” Loras imitated, “we’d agreed to do that only after both our families knew about our being together.” Renly’s face fell at that. “But,” Loras continued as he pulled Renly into a hug, “I would love to.”

Renly beamed. “Awesome! I guess we’d better tell our families then!”

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed it! As always, feedback would be loved!**
> 
> Please pick which you would like to see the most:
> 
> {1} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {2} Garlan being amused by awkward functions and bugged about grandkids  
> {3} Renly is forced to baby-sit Shireen and actually ends up liking her  
> {4} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {5} Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing  
> {6} Myrcella and Rhaegar and Lyanna’s daughter (name recommendations?) become friends  
> {7} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {8} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach  
> {9} Cat and Ned interrogate their children's significant others  
> {10} The various members of the Stark clans get together
> 
> So, I have almost decided on pairings for the Starks. Any input regarding that is, however, still welcome. 
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to volunteer names for the younger children of Lyanna and Rhaegar, that would be lovely! 
> 
> On the same topic, any names for the eldest child of Leonette and Garlan would also be lovely!
> 
> Thanks!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
